Asignacion: Rouge
by Nika Ericius
Summary: En la sombra de la noche, una mision suicida aparece: La espia estrella junto a un agente traidor buscaran cumplir su objetivo y a la vez luchar por la libertad de los inocentes, ¿Que oculta este "Huracan" de conflictos? *Edicion: Cortesia del escritor Matew-Kun* (Caracteres pertenecientes a SEGA)
1. Capitulo 1

**ASIGNACION: ROUGE**

CAPITULO 1

 **OBJETIVO CONFIRMADO**

-Agente Rouge the Bat, nombre clave: "Esmeralda Blanca"

 **"Reconocimiento de voz positiva. Bienvenida, agente"**

-Detesto estos controles -mencionó la murciélago, con rostro fastidiado, caminando por los pasillos de la base conocida como "Área 99", uno de los bastiones más importantes de la Guardia Unida de Naciones, donde almacenaban parte del armamento bélico de la zona central.

-La esperábamos, el comandante Tower desea hablarle -la recibió un soldado al final del pasillo.

-Sí, como sea… ya sé cómo funciona.

En cuestión de minutos, fue llevada al centro de mando, donde, desde su posición acostumbrada, el comandante Abraham Tower observaba los monitores del centro de defensa.

-Comandante, la agente Rouge ha llegado.

-Gracias, retírese.

-A la orden.

-Bienvenida, Agente the Bat, me complace su rápida respuesta a nuestra petición.

-Ustedes son los que pagan, solo negocios.

-Je, je, bien, solicité su presencia porque esta misión requiere de sus específicos talentos.

-Pues aquí estoy, ¿de qué se trata?

El comandante extendió un portafolio con el rotulo "CONFIDENCIAL", el cual, la murciélago abrió, observando la fotografía de un hombre de aproximadamente 38 años.

-Es el capitán George Thomson, miembro de fuerzas especiales. Como sabe, hemos reclutado a otros Mobianos como usted en nuestras filas, el capitán Thomson tenía la custodia de uno de esos reclutas y trabajaban en misiones de campo y espionaje.

Rouge daba vuelta a cada página del portafolio.

-Hace 11 meses, fueron asignados para recuperar cierta información robada a nuestro gobierno por el grupo terrorista "Nuevo Orden". En su último contacto, nos notifican la recuperación de dicha información y su entrega, pero jamás se presentaron en el punto de reunión; queremos que los localice y recupere el paquete perdido.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Aunque he enviado a otros agentes tras su pista, no han sido capaces de regresar, esto nos hace pensar que son traidores y han eliminado a nuestros operativos. Hablamos que uno de ellos es un Mobian con habilidades sobrehumanas.

-Esto suena a algo más del estilo de Shadow…

-El agente "Relámpago negro" está en otra misión, sin embargo, una vez que notifique y confirme la localización de los objetivos, se reunirá con usted para terminar el trabajo -habló fríamente.

-Comprendo, ¿y de cuánto hablamos, exactamente? -un brillo en sus ojos se hizo visible.

-2 millones en diamantes, ¿le parece justo?

-Fiuu, vaya que esos tipos son importantes. Bien, tomo la misión.

-La última pista de su paradero es un lugar llamado "El muelle", en Joypolis, esperamos comunicación en 2 semanas.

-Entendido, comandante, me retiro.

-Suerte, agente.

Al dejar la base, leía el expediente en vuelo.

-Agente "Huracán Nocturno". Mmm… ¿por qué no habrá más datos o una fotografía?, al parecer manejaba misiones de alta prioridad, o quizá era un asesino -se cuestionó mentalmente-, esto me da mala espina.

 **0-0-0**

 **JOYPOLIS**

Una semana después, Rouge comenzó el rastreo de los agentes. De acuerdo a la información de G.U.N, se habían infiltrado en una cedula de "Nuevo Orden" que operaba en la ciudad, dedicados al robo y extorsión; dicha pista, la llevó a los sitios más populares de la zona turística; era común encontrarse con los de su origen en el lugar, así que pasó inadvertida para algún posible miembro de la organización como una paseante más.

Su investigación la llevó finalmente a "El muelle", un sitio de mala muerte que ofrecía bebidas y conciertos en vivo. Al entrar, captó la mirada de los presentes, siendo mobiana y, claro, bastante atractiva, incluso para los humanos promedio.

-Buenas noches, Margarita -dijo al bar tender en la barra.

-Claro, es un poco raro encontrar Mobianos por aquí.

-Supongo que no saben divertirse -contesto cínicamente-. ¿Sabe?, escuché que aquí se reúnen personas muy interesantes… de los que manejan cosas valiosas.

-La curiosidad es peligrosa, damita, será mejor que lo tenga presente.

-Bueno, solo quería saber.

Durante las 2 horas que permaneció en el sitio, pudo inspeccionar de manera discreta las operaciones que se ejecutaban tras el aparente lugar de convivencia: extorsión y contrabando de objetos robados… tratos que se hacían a plena vista, pero disfrazados de parrandas entre amigos.

-Los humanos… son tan tontos -pensaba la murciélago.

-Oye -dijo uno de los que se encontraba en la barra, completamente ebrio-, ¿vienes con esa rata asquerosa de Aran?

-No sé de quién hablas -contestó sin mirarlo.

-Ese infeliz me debe -tomó su hombro con brusquedad-, y tú serás un excelente bono.

-¡No me toques! -con una patada voladora, lo arrojó a las mesas cercanas con fuerza.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Me gustó eso… Mike es un imbécil estando ebrio- se acercó un sujeto vestido de manera ostentosa y mal encarado-, debe dársele algunos azotes de vez en cuando.

-¿Y tú qué quieres?

-Preciosa, ¿no te interesaría trabajar en mi organización? Serías una adición más que útil.

-Lo siento, yo lo hago por mi cuenta.

-Bien, si reconsideras, estoy aquí todo el tiempo. Sírvele lo que guste… la casa paga -respondió yéndose.

-Veo que no mentías, este lugar no es lo que parece.

-Le agradaste a León, no es común.

-Bah, solo porque soy mobiana.

-Aquí son muy estimados… sobre todo por sus habilidades.

-Ese sujeto, ¿es el jefe por aquí?

-Correcto.

-Interesante -la murciélago contestó, bebiendo de su copa.

Permaneció una hora más, cuando se retiró del lugar, fue momento de inspeccionar tras las sombras: Volando sigilosamente, rodeó el edificio donde tuvo más claro las actividades clandestinas que ocultaban, ya que, en la parte trasera, observó varios camiones que parecían contener grandes cantidades de mercancías, bienes robados, sin duda.

-Jamás vi tal botín junto en un solo sitio, sí que esos agentes estaban en un lio gordo.

De repente, sus orejas detectaron un sonido particular.

-Alguien se acerca, debo bajar -velozmente descendió a la azotea de un viejo edificio cercano. Tal como anticipó, alguien volaba en la misma dirección, se trataba de un murciélago de pelaje obscuro y vestimenta casual, orejas puntiagudas y alas rojizas, más grandes que las de Rouge, signo de que se trataba de un macho.

-¿Otro murciélago?… Vaya, vaya sorpresa; el agente misterioso -levantando el brazo, activó su comunicador-. Aquí agente "Esmeralda Blanca" ¿Reciben, central?

-Copiado, agente, ¿tiene información?

-Agente "Huracán Nocturno" localizado –notificaba, siguiéndolo con la mirada-, moviéndose a punto de contacto.

-Enterado, esperamos confirmación de localización del blanco.

-Bien, fuera -la comunicación se corta-. Veamos qué tramas, amigo.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **ASIGNACION: ROUGE hace acto de precensia estimados lectores. Este proyecto que tenia en construccion desde hace 3 años finalmente tuvo forma gracias a un juguete de Rouge que desarrolle en mi trabajo, este fic tiene mucho que contar asi que espero le den oportunidad.**

 **Siendo que esta proyectado para tener pocos capitulos (Depende que tanto avance la trama en mi mente) sera publicado de manera lenta, ademas, aunque este rankeado en "T" es posible que cambie a "M", eso tambien dependiendo de las tematicas que se manejen durante su desarrollo.**

 ***Dando agradecimiento al escritor "Blue Jethog" por esta nueva version editada*  
**

 **GRACIAS DE NUEVA CUENTA POR SU ATENCION Y FELICES VACACIONES...DISFRUTEN :)**


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

 **HURACAN DESATADO**

Durante 10 días, Rouge mantuvo discreta vigilancia en el edificio, tratando de definir su escondite y localizar también a Thomson. Extrañamente, aquel humano nunca se había visto ni siquiera cuando inspeccionó "El muelle" la primera vez y aún más; el rival era excelente para moverse y despistar a ojos indeseados.

No le sorprendía que al operativo promedio le hubiera tomado tiempo encararlo, pero no se daría por vencida… aquel sujeto no era la primera misión difícil que tenía:

-¿Aun no puedes dar con su escondite? -se escuchó una voz profunda desde su comunicador- Parece que sobrevaloran tus talentos.

-Humm -respondió ofuscada- ¿Así tratas a una amiga?

-Solo cuando su torpeza me exaspera. Estoy a punto de entrar a la nueva base de Eggman en Canyon Cruise y no me tomará más de una hora destruirla…necesitaré diversión.

-Jamás pensé ver el día que el gran Shadow the Hedgehog disfrutaría ser una mascota del gobierno.

-Agh…solo localiza el objetivo de una vez o me desahogaré contigo cuando llegue, ¡fuera!

Una vez que la señal corto de golpe dijo:

-Parece que Shady-boy está imperativo últimamente, pero tiene razón…creo que recurriré a un acercamiento directo.

 **0-0-0**

JOYPOLIS - "EL MUELLE": Una hora después…

-¿Cómo va la operación?

-Todo de acuerdo a lo planeado -contestó León desde su celular- lo único que queda pendiente, es qué hacer con esa rata una vez termine.

-Elimínalo… y a los Thomson, no quiero cabos sueltos, ¿escuchaste?

-Bien, continuamos mañana.

-Parece que fue decidido…

-Toda una lástima, obtuvimos excelentes ganancias con él. Oh, bueno, negocios son negocios.

-Sí, deseaba conservarlo para mi diversión.

-Loretta -habló fastidiado- eres una perra, ¿lo sabias?

-Tsk, claro que sí -se acercó a su espalda y besó suavemente el cuello de León-, no puede negarse que esos mobianos tienen… su encanto particular.

-Jefe -se escuchó en el altavoz de la oficina del Gerente-, la de hace 10 noches regresó.

-¿De verdad? Mmm, qué extraño…vigílenla de cerca, si hace cualquier movimiento sospechoso, mátenla.

Lo que no sabían, era que la conversación fue escuchada por otros oídos, unos más sensibles.

Mientras tanto, la agente caminaba de nueva cuenta por la pista central del local. Observó cómo los que trabajaban la seguían atentamente con la mirada y pendientes de sus acciones.

-(Parece que sospechan, no importa, ese era el punto.)

-Veo que regresas -el cantinero habló con tono familiar.

-No puedo evitarlo, me excita el peligro.

-Lo noto… ¿Qué tomas?

-Lo de siempre.

-Volviste, alimaña -de nuevo, Mike se acercaba a la murciélago-, no me digas que por mí.

-Divertido… la última vez, si no mal recuerdo, caías como costal sobre las mesas, ¿quieres el mismo tratamiento?

-Esta vez no preciosa -respondió a la vez que desenfunda un revolver-, si te acercas, comerás plomo.

-¡Aléjate! -un grito los hizo voltear simultáneamente, y frente a ellos, el murciélago apareció:

-¿Y si no, que?

-Te lo advierto, basura, nadie amenaza o toca a mí puta.

-¡¿Qué?!- la chica gritó molesta por el insulto y el atrevimiento.

-Vaya, Aran… así que esta mobiana vale algo para ti.

-(¿Aran?)

-Mike, si aprecias en algo ese culo gordo, lárgate.

-Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, insecto.

-¿Y quieres cobrarlos aquí? ¿A la vista del jefe? No creo que busques otro escarmiento como aquella vez… ¿Verdad?

El sujeto puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Vamos -Aran tomó a Rouge de la cintura-, quiero bailar.

No tuvo otra opción que seguir el juego del desconocido. Avanzaron hacia la pista donde una melodía lasciva sonaba de fondo:

 **You never make me stay**  
 **So take your weight off of me**  
 **I know your every move**  
 **So won't you just let me be**  
 **I've been here times before**  
 **But I was too blind to see**  
 **That you seduce every man**  
 **This time you won't seduce me**  
 **She's saying that's okay**  
 **Hey baby do what you please**  
 **I have the stuff the you want**  
 **I am the thing that you need**  
 **She looked me deep in the eyes**  
 **She's touchin' me so to start**  
 **She says there's no turnin' back**  
 **She trapped me in her heart**  
 **Dirty Diana, nah**  
 **Dirty Diana, nah**  
 **Dirty Di-ana, nah**  
 **Dirty Diana**  
 **Let me be!**

-Así que tú eres "Huracán Nocturno", ¿no es así? -Rouge habló suavemente a su oído mientras su figura se frotaba sobre su presa al ritmo de la música.

 **Oh No . . .**  
 **Oh No . . .**  
 **Oh No . . .**

-Sera mejor que te vayas -respondió el otro-… o si no…

-Mmm… ¿Si no qué, campeón?

 **She Likes The Boys In The Band**  
 **She Knows When They Come To Town**  
 **Every Musician's Fan**  
 **After The Curtain Comes Down**  
 **She Waits At Backstage Doors**  
 **For Those Who Have Prestige**  
 **Who Promise Fortune And Fame,**  
 **A Life That's So Carefree**  
 **She's Saying That's Ok**  
 **Hey Baby Do What You Want**  
 **I'll Be Your Night Lovin' Thing**  
 **I'll Be The Freak You Can Taunt**  
 **And I Don't Care What You Say**  
 **I Want To Go Too Far**  
 **I'll Be Your Everything**  
 **If You Make Me A Star**

Dispuesto a continuar la treta, el chico colocó las manos en su trasero, apretando ligeramente y causando una efímera reacción en la espía.

-O si no, morirás igual que el resto de peones que G.U.N envió buscándome.

 **Dirty Diana, Nah**  
 **Dirty Diana, Nah**  
 **Dirty Diana, No**  
 **Dirty Diana . . .**  
 **Dirty Diana, Nah**  
 **Dirty Diana, Nah**  
 **Dirty Diana, No**  
 **Dirty Diana . . .**  
 **Diana!**  
 **Diana!**  
 **Dirty Diana!**  
 **It's Dia. . .Aa. . .Aa. . .**  
 **Come On!**

-Veras…a mí me gusta la rudeza en mi trabajo -a manera de desafío, Rouge hizo algo similar: descendió su mano por el muslo, frotando con suavidad de manera calmada-, y tú, eres un reto, y el precio por tu cabeza, alto.

-Entonces, no hay elección, lástima. Eres toda una ricura, y vaya que usas las manos.

 **She Said I Have To Go Home**  
 **'Cause I'm Real Tired You See**  
 **But I Hate Sleepin' Alone**  
 **Why Don't You Come With Me**  
 **I Said My Baby's At Home**  
 **She's Probably Worried Tonight**  
 **I Didn't Call On The Phone**  
 **To Say That I'm Alright**  
 **Diana Walked Up To Me,**  
 **She Said I'm All Yours Tonight**  
 **At That I Ran To The Phone**  
 **Sayin' Baby I'm Alright**  
 **I Said But Unlock The Door,**  
 **Because I Forgot The Key,**  
 **She Said He's Not Coming Back**  
 **Because He's Sleeping With Me**

-Me alagas, pero, no soy fácil de derrotar.

-Las rosas siempre tienen espinas, aun así hay formas de arrancarlas.

 **Dirty Diana, Nah**  
 **Dirty Diana, Nah**  
 **Dirty Diana, Nah**  
 **Dirty Diana, No**  
 **Dirty Diana, Nah**  
 **Dirty Diana, Nah**  
 **Dirty Diana, Nah**  
 **Dirty Diana . . .**  
 **Come On!**  
 **Come On!**

Cuando la música acabó, el agente traidor tomó a la espía en sus brazos y salió del lugar, volando.

-¿Los seguimos? -uno de los guardias en la entrada preguntó a León.

-No, dejemos que se encargue, si es peligrosa, la destruirá.

Tomó rumbo hacia el área de bodegas. Al descender, coloco a Rouge con delicadeza en el suelo:

-Puedes irte ahora, no quiero tener problemas sin sentido.

-No pareció importarte cuando mataste a los otros… ¿Golpe de conciencia?

-Solo estoy harto de derramar sangre… pero lo haré de ser necesario.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Por lo que leí en el informe, creí que serías un sanguinario hijo de puta.

De repente, el murciélago mostró un semblante terrorífico y sus ojos brillaban de furia.

-Lo diré una última vez, ¡vete de aquí o muere!

-Vaya -Rouge soltó un suspiro pesado y bajo la cabeza-… pensé que nos entendíamos; en fin. Agente: "Huracán Nocturno", por orden de la Guardia Unida de Naciones, estás arrestado.

-Ven por mí… si te atreves- desplego las enormes alas rojas, listo para atacar.

La chica envió sus pequeños robots explosivos, los cuales fueron esquivados con velocidad sorprendente, después, el traidor voló hacia ella y arrojó un puñetazo que fue interceptado del mismo modo a la vez de barrer la pierna para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Lo cual no resulta, al usar sus manos y saltar para recomponerse.

-Bien, parece que si me darás una pelea.

-Somos de la misma especie, son fuerzas parejas.

-Tal vez… pero al final, solo eres una chica.

Ahora fue turno de la espía el contrataque. Volando rápido hacia su adversario, lanzó una patada frontal, la cual fue bloqueada con los brazos en forma de cruz y girando sobre su eje, el chico ejecuto patadas dobles, que apenas fueron evitadas.

-Mis reflejos son una centésima de segundo más rápidos -Aran habló con suficiencia-. Yo fui entrenado para la lucha, a diferencia tuya… agente: "Esmeralda Blanca".

-¡Deja de hablar! -gritó furiosa, lanzándose de nuevo a la ofensiva al mismo tiempo que su oponente. Un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó entre ambos murciélagos mobian; un duelo de pies y velocidad. Los oponentes lanzaban patadas poderosas que eran bloqueadas casi de inmediato, las fuerzas eran casi las mismas, hasta que en un choque más, conectaron golpes al mismo tiempo haciéndolos tambalearse.

-Nada mal -respondió el macho agitado y limpiándose el labio-, te adaptaste rápido a mis movimientos.

-Te lo dije… somos muy parecidos -contestó tomándose el estómago.

-Siendo así…veamos si puedes con esto -Aran alzó vuelo y giró sobre sí mismo. Reconociendo su propio movimiento, también se elevó y evitó el contacto, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al notar la grieta que su rival dejará en el suelo con un solo impacto, incluso más profunda que las hechas por ella. Lo que demostraba un poder devastador superior al suyo:

-Si me golpea, será el fin.

Reaccionando, el traidor lanzó una patada más al suelo para elevar escombros y dirigirlos hacia la espía al mismo tiempo.

-Rayos -al no ser tan ágil en el aire, no tuvo más opción que golpear para romperlos y alejarlos de su alcance, pero esto exigía más energía. Cuando termino… se notaba exhausta.

-Muy bien dulzura, la imagen de zorra solo es pantalla.

-Pero tu si eres un cabrón y con una boca muy sucia.

-¡Jódete! -ejecutando de nuevo "screw attack", algo inusual ocurrió. Aquel movimiento giratorio crecía en poder a cada instante, afectando la atmosfera alrededor y generando una corriente súper potente; cuando Rouge pudo finalmente alzar la vista, el panorama era aterrador… un enorme tornado que se elevaba alrededor de 100 metros sobre su cabeza.

-No -en instantes, aquel espantoso fenómeno, avanzó a su dirección. No teniendo más alternativa que huir, voló tan rápido como fue posible, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano al ser conducida de inmediato al ojo del mismo.  
La corriente era mortal, podía sentir su cuerpo casi a punto de desmembrarse. Entonces, desde abajo, el enemigo, en un movimiento relámpago conectó un nuevo puñetazo, rematándola.

Al deshacerse la corriente, la caída fue espeluznante. La espía no se movía, y sus ojos abiertos expresaban el pánico y dolor latente en ella:

-No quería, pero te lo advertí -Aran expresó de pie a su lado, después dejo el lugar y a su víctima en aras del destino.

 **0-0-0**

-Lo sabía, solo eres una escandalosa engreída.

-(¿Quién?)

-Vamos, murciélago, ¿es todo lo que tienes?

-(Esa voz…)

-Para lo único que sirves, es contonearte y engañar a los idiotas, menuda agente.

-(Oh, cierra la boca pedazo de burro, no estoy de humor.)

-Rouge: despierta… hazle desear la muerte a ese bastardo. Enséñale lo que es una dama.

 **0-0-0**

-Knuckles…

-Y lo primero que murmuras es el nombre de esa bestia, patético.

-¿Qué?... Yo, ¿dónde? -intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor en su abdomen era tan agudo, que tuvo que recostarse nuevamente- Shadow, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me tomo 45 minutos terminar mis asuntos, pero eso no importa, ¿qué paso contigo?

-Tuve un encuentro cercano del tipo humillante.

-¿Él te dejo así? Entonces no bromeaban en el cuartel, es de cuidado.

-¿Lo dices por la paliza?

-No solo eso.

 **0-0-0**

El agente "Relámpago Negro", saliendo de la base, o mejor dicho, los escombros de un bastión de Eggman establecido en los rápidos de Canyon Cruise, observaba impaciente su localizador de pulsera, en busca de noticias de su contacto en Joypolis:

-Esa murciélago, le advertí que si me hacía esperar…

-Aquí central a agente "Relámpago Negro", ¿me copia? -se anunció una comunicación procedente del cuartel general.

-Copiado, central, ¿alguna novedad?

-Hemos registrado actividad climatológica inusual en el puerto de Joypolis, cerca de las últimas coordenadas del agente "Esmeralda Blanca". Suponemos que se ha topado con el objetivo: El comandante Tower ordena su traslado inmediato al lugar.

-Enterado, reportando misión cumplida: base destruida y extracción exitosa.

-Copiado, central Fuera.

-Veamos en que lío estas ahora -sacando de su escondite una esmeralda caos:

-¡Chaos Control! -en segundos, apareció en el muelle de la ciudad.

Rastreando la señal que aun emitía débilmente, llego al punto indicado. Para su sorpresa, el área era una zona de guerra y en medio de la destrucción la chica yacía moribunda.

 **0-0-0**

-Pude usar la esmeralda para canalizar mi poder regenerativo a tu cuerpo a tiempo, de otro modo no lo estarías contando.

-Gracias, compañero… supongo.

-En fin, todo ese daño causado por un mobiano de habilidades promedio… G.U.N hizo de ese sujeto un arma letal.

-No me sorprende, según el expediente, fue adiestrado en combate mano a mano y su cuerpo preparado con métodos de avanzada para maximizar sus capacidades individuales.

-Significa que sus misiones eran de alta peligrosidad, ¿qué será esa famosa información que recupero de los terroristas?

-Bueno… ahora podremos saberlo -habló la murciélago con cinismo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Supones que acepté una golpiza para nada? No sería rival enfrentándolo cara a cara, así que cuando estuve en ese antro, coloque un mini-transmisor en él. Después, solo fue ganar tiempo para que mi amiguito tomara posición y lo siguiera -la murciélago le mostró su muñeca, donde su localizador arrojaba una pequeña señal de uno de sus robots de ataque.

-Tengo que darte crédito, es brillante.

-Lo sé, soy tanto bella como talentosa, pequeño Shady.

-Dime eso cuando no parezcas un espantapájaros, ahora de pie, o lo perderemos otra vez.

A pesar de sus heridas, les tomo poco tiempo, gracias a la ayuda de Shadow llegar al lugar que indicaba la señal:

-¿Windy Valley? ¿Estás segura que es correcto?

-Me ofendes… mira, allí viene -el pequeño robot redondo en forma de murciélago volaba a su dueña.

-Bien hecho, **BC** , ¿no es una lindura? -la chica se abrazó a él como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Deja las niñerías, hay trabajo.

-Ok, cielos… eres imposible. Bien, pequeñín, ¿dónde está nuestro fugitivo?

Siguiendo a **BC** , los condujo a una colina cercana. En el lugar, una población se divisaba.

-Creo que es Silver Cricks, según la información, es el pueblo natal de Thomson.

-Entonces, pueden encontrarse ambos, excelente.

Desplazándose por los alrededores y pasando como turistas a la vista de los habitantes, BC finalmente los condujo a una casa mediana cerca de los limites, con un gran árbol al frente y en el césped, una niña de aproximadamente 6 años jugando despreocupadamente.

-¿Es el lugar correcto?

-Según la señal, sí.

-Ruby -una voz familiar habló y saliendo por la puerta, el murciélago se acercó-, sabes que a tu mama no le gusta que salgas sin permiso.

-Oh, vamos. Aran, estoy en el patio -la pequeña hizo un puchero y el mobian palmeó su cabeza.

-Bueno, no diremos nada, será nuestro secreto -guiño un ojo y la pequeña dijo:

-Secreto.

-(Esta vez te tengo)

-Terminemos de una vez -el erizo avanzó amenazante rumbo al traidor.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **Despues de mucho tiempo, un nuevo capitulo. Lamento la tardanza, pero como explique anteriormente, esta historia es corta y no puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo con otras mas en proceso.**

 **Tenemos poco a poco las piezas tomando sus lugares y la aparicion inmediata de Shadow. Ademas del verdadero nombre del agente fugitivo "Aran", haciendo tributo a Samus Aran XD**

 **La cancion que nuestros murcielagos bailaron tan candenciosamente fue "Dirty Diana" de Michael Jackson, que pueden escuchar por cualquier medio que gusten.  
**

 **Siendo todo por el momento...**

 **FELIZ DOMINGO A TODOS, DISFRUTEN =D**


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3.

 **LA CONSPIRACION DE "NUEVO ORDEN"**

El erizo negro, junto a la espía y **BC** se acercaban de manera peligrosa a la residencia, en ese instante el murciélago dijo a la niña:

-Entra a casa y quédate ahí.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Hazme caso Ruby, cuida a tu mama por mí, ¿está bien?

-Bien -la pequeña obedeció y se adentró.

-Tardaron mucho en seguir mi señal, agentes, ¿no creen? -Aran habló de espaldas a los mobianos que venían de la otra dirección.

-Así que sabías…

-Por favor -el murciélago tomó el mini transmisor de su chaqueta entre los dedos y lo destrozó en un instante-, esa zorra no me engañó ni por un segundo.

-Se ve que te tiene menos respeto que el idiota equidna -dijo Shadow en una mueca.

-¡No sabes cómo deseo hacerte comer cada insulto, pedazo de basura! -la murciélago no se quedó atrás.

-Déjamelo –espetó el erizo-. Bien, "Huracán Nocturno", estás arrestado: Entrégate voluntariamente y la información robada…o si no, muere con tus cómplices.

-¡No! -grito el traidor-, ¡Ustedes son los que morirán si se acercan más a esta casa! -batió nuevamente las alas y desapareció de su vista.

-Es muy rápido -murmuró Rouge.

-Sí… pero no lo suficiente.

En un destello azul, Shadow se desvaneció y reapareció en zona abierta, golpeando al murciélago y haciéndolo retroceder:

-Eres bueno, demasiado para un ordinario, pero te enfrentas a la forma de vida suprema.

-¡No me interesa, malditos G.U.N… ¡¿Por qué no solo se largan y nos dejan tranquilos?! -Aran fue de nuevo hacia el frente.

-(Está demasiado nervioso… ¿Qué oculta?)

Aran usaba sus pies a gran velocidad, arrojando patadas relámpago que sin dificultad eran bloqueadas o esquivadas por Shadow. En ese momento, el erizo contratacó casi de la misma manera, patadas frontales que fueron turno del murciélago de evitar.

-Tu precisión es admirable, pero usas solo velocidad para acabar con tus oponentes… eres muy parecido al Faker azul.

-Ya veremos -el traidor se paró de manos y comenzó a girar, realizando patadas remolino. Tomó dirección al erizo y comenzó a esquivar nuevamente, sin embargo, este movimiento comenzó a tornarse diferente, ya que al tratar de golpearlo, Shadow era despedido hacia atrás por una corriente invisible.

-Interesante, maniobra ofensiva y defensiva -pero al decirlo, el enemigo desapareció aun en giro.

-¿Qué?

-¡Shadow, arriba! -gritó Rouge.

-¡Muy tarde! -Aran no falló esta vez, golpeó el pecho de su adversario con una poderosa patada, mandándolo a volar al menos 5 metros, el erizo se levantó casi de inmediato, pero comenzó a sentir los efectos.

-(Maldito, tiene un poder destructor fuera de proporción, aun con mis capacidades curativas, me causó gran daño.)

-Estás sintiendo cómo tu pecho se parte en dos, ¿no es así?, como lo mencioné a tu amiga…fui hecho para la pelea.

-Vamos… es mucho alardear por un simple golpe -dijo con una mirada indescifrable-, todo deriva de fuerza bruta y eso no basta.

Una vez más, usando Chaos control, desapareció, pero Aran no se dejó sorprender; con un movimiento rápido pudo anticipar su ataque, bloquea el puño cercano a su cara, haciéndolo retroceder algunos centímetros, pero de manera repentina… sintió una parálisis instantánea.

-¿Qué rayos…?

-Bienvenido a tu funeral, imbécil -entonces, de manera destellante, una lluvia de golpes impactó en cada parte de su cuerpo, sin poderse mover, no hubo defensa en absoluto, el dolor era como millones de agujas atravesando cada nervio y un grito desgarrador fue emitido:

-¡Ahhh!

-Ese Shadow… sí que lo hizo enfadar.

-Chaos Distortion… -apareció tras su espalda y con un chasquido, la onda expansiva roja lo mando a volar hacia el muro de la casa, clavándolo al mismo profundamente.

-Chaos Spear -la ráfaga dorada estaba a punto de salir disparada, pero en ese momento…

-¡No, por favor! -una mujer delgada y de cabello castaño salió por la puerta, corrió, extendió sus brazos y protegió al mobiano-, no lo hagan, se los suplico.

-¡Mami, Aran! -la pequeña, saliendo tras su madre, miró horrorizada tal escena.

-¡Ruby, quédate dentro, no salgas!

-A un lado, ese traidor debe pagar -el erizo no bajo el brazo.

-¡No lo entienden… no tiene opción!

-¡Cálmate! -Rouge voló frente al erizo-, esto no era parte de la misión, no puedes atacar a civiles.

-Si lo protegen, no merecen consideración.

-Hasta que se aparten, no sigues y se acabó: **BC** , si intenta algo, elimínalo -dando la orden, el pequeño robot desplego una mira laser hacia la cabeza de Shadow.

La espía se acercó, la mujer tomó al murciélago y lo coloco en el césped tan cuidadosamente como pudo mientras la niña corría y lloraba.

-Aran…

-Shh, tranquila, mi amor -la joven abrazo con ternura a Ruby-, estará bien, es fuerte.

Rouge se puso frente a ellas.

-No teman, veré si puedo ayudar -inclinándose al traidor, revisó sus signos vitales y condición.

-(Hay daño interno masivo) -Shadow, es nuestra única pista sobre la información, si muere, el secreto se va con él.

Después de mostrar un dejo de fastidio, habló…

-Maldita sea -cuando estuvo ahí, las humanas lo observaron con temor. Sin prestarles atención, uso nuevamente la esmeralda, para con su poder, sanar las heridas de su objetivo y evitar la muerte.

-Ya está, pude estabilizarlo, lo demás depende de su resistencia.

-Bien -la espía volteó hacia las humanas- ¿A qué se refería con que no tiene opción?

Dudó por un segundo, pero después respondió.

-Les contaré todo, por favor, vayamos dentro.

 **0-0-0**

La casa era acogedora y podía respirarse un ambiente de paz, Rouge y Shadow colocaron al murciélago en el sofá.

-Mamá, este pequeño es tan lindo -Ruby acariciaba a **BC** como si fuera una mascota.

-Puedes jugar con el… **BC** , cumple con esta señorita -la murciélago le dio un guiño a la niña.

-¡Gracias!, ven **BC** , juguemos -la pequeña y el robot, subieron las escaleras hacia su habitación.

La mujer, observó aliviada cómo se alejaban.

-Pude notar que la niña no sabe nada, prefiero dejarlo así -la espía consoló.

-Lo agradezco, mi hija no merece sufrir por el error de unos cuantos.

-Dejen la palabrería sentimental -el erizo, tomando su pose acostumbrada y mirando hacia la ventana contestó-, ¿Qué debemos escuchar?

-No sé por dónde empezar, así que lo mejor será por mi nombre: Soy Melissa Thomson, el apellido debe decirles algo.

Ambos la miraron con atención.

-George es mi esposo -la mujer fue hacia una cómoda, donde sacando un pequeño botiquín, se encamino al sofá y comenzó a tratar las heridas de Aran-, siempre, estuve al tanto del trabajo que realizaba para el gobierno, muchas veces traté de convencerlo de abandonar esa vida. Sin embargo, era un hombre de principios y creía firmemente que hacía la diferencia.

-Como cualquier soldado -expresó el agente negro.

-Shadow…

-Está bien. Aran y él formaron un fuerte vínculo, desde que llegó a nuestras vidas, hizo todo lo posible para protegernos; fueron más que simples compañeros o una misión… realmente nos convertimos en una familia y, por momentos… me sentía segura, sabía que cuidarían el uno del otro, sobreviviendo a lo que sea para volver a casa.

De repente, su tono cambió a uno triste.

-Pero un día: George y él fueron asignados a infiltrarse en una organización conocida por su salvajismo y actos barbáricos. Una misión que tomaría meses, quizá años…tenía un mal presentimiento, pero al final lo descarté; no podía ser débil, mi hija me necesitaba ahora que su padre se iría por mucho tiempo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a traicionarla, derramándolas en la mano del murciélago, la cual vendaba.

-Una noche, después de casi 11 meses, regresaron. George estaba muy mal, Aran me explicó todo: Los descubrieron y eso no era lo peor, habían infectado a mi esposo con un suero extraño… algo que no tenía cura; el médico del pueblo es amigo de la familia, así que lo llevamos a su consultorio para que pasara los últimos momentos… esa fue su voluntad, retornar a su pueblo y morir en él.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió? -indagó la murciélago.

-El 24 de agosto.

-Se suponía que se encontrarían con el contacto a la medianoche del 24 de Agosto, el informe indica que localizaron al mismo muerto en el lugar. "Nuevo Orden" debió interceptarlos durante la entrega y eliminaron al operativo.

-¿Pero, para qué dejar al murciélago con vida?, no tiene sentido -prosiguió el erizo.

-Experimentación -una voz débil se oyó, Aran comenzaba a despertar.

-¿A qué te refieres? -dijo la espía.

-"Nuevo orden" se especializa en el terrorismo biológico, aunque su campo actual sea el tradicional. Se sabe que tiene interés específico en la guerra bacteriológica y clonación.

-¿Qué es esa información?, habla ya -demandó Shadow, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre la respuesta.

-Lograron robar a través de hackers negros los archivos originales del "Proyecto Sombra", los cuales se encontraban en la base de datos principal de G.U.N.

-Lo sabía… esos bastardos, quieren un ejército.

-Más que eso, ya que la creación de la forma de vida suprema se logró a base de organismos extraterrestres, piensan usar ese conocimiento para perfeccionar drogas, sueros y demás -el traidor comenzó a levantarse.

-No, Aran, estás mal herido -Melissa lo detuvo.

-Sigue sin explicar por qué estás vivo -retomó Rouge.

-Cuando nos descubrieron, usaron a George como conejillo de indias, le inyectaron una droga experimental derivada de los componentes para la creación de Shadow. Fueron días de verlos tratarlo como un animal… pedí su libertad a cambio de entregarles la información y reemplazarlo; por alguna razón sus porquerías no afectan a mobianos e intentan descubrir el motivo, sin embargo…

Melissa bajo el rostro, sabiendo lo que diría.

-Tienen un seguro. Para garantizar que haré lo que deseen, conocen la existencia de Melissa y Ruby… si intento traicionarles nuevamente… las matarán.

-Así que eso es -el erizo dejó su posición y tomó a Aran del cuello, causando el temor de las mujeres.

-¡Aran!

-¡Shadow!

-¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar la vida de millones, incluida tu propia especie por solo 2 humanos?

-Di lo que quieras, ellas son todo lo que me queda… lo prometí -el murciélago habló con esfuerzo y mirada desafiante.

-Suéltalo, esto nos conduce a nada -dijo Rouge.

Después de unos segundos, liberó su agarre.

-Escucha, es una situación desesperada, pero Shadow tiene razón. Les haz entregado prácticamente el mundo si consiguen su objetivo, nadie debe jugar con el "Proyecto Sombra", lo decimos por experiencia.

-¡Ya lo sé! -Aran grito con frustración-, pero…George murió confiándome lo más sagrado para ambos, no puedo fallarle.

La joven esposa, tomó la mano del murciélago consoladoramente.

-Ya basta.

-¿Melissa?

-Aran, lo has hecho maravillosamente. Ni en mis mejores sueños pude pedir un compañero más leal para mi esposo, pero… estoy segura que tampoco aceptaría que se salgan con la suya, conocíamos la fuerza de sus convicciones, ¿no es cierto?

-Pero…

-Vas a ayudarnos a recuperar esos archivos y acabar con cualquier rastro de sus investigaciones -Shadow ordenó-, es la única manera de redimirte.

-No, no voy a arriesgar…

-Te propongo algo -la espía intervino-, somos agentes independientes, ¿lo sabes, no?

El murciélago asintió.

-Tengo contactos en todas partes gracias a mi otro "Trabajo", puedo alejar a la señora y su hija de "Nuevo Orden". Sin ellas en la ecuación, no habrá problemas.

-¿Piensas pedir la ayuda del azul y sus patéticos amigos? -el erizo reclamó.

\- No están calificados -respondió burlona-, hay en la mira una agencia de detectives para que sean sus guardaespaldas, y los honorarios saldrán de tu bolsillo.

-¿Qué demon…?

-Eres el genio que busca meterse a la boca del lobo, lo justo es que pagues por la seguridad de estas inocentes.

-Como sea…

-Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? -la murciélago sonrió al macho de manera provocativa.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? -preguntó escéptico.

-¿Es un chiste? -contesto maliciosa-, llevar la información y destruir un grupo terrorista no es mi idea de vacaciones… pero la recompensa que puedo pedir por este trabajito me servirá para pasarla en grande, al menos por un tiempo.

-Ya veo…

-Te dio una alternativa, recomiendo que la aceptes, o sí que acabaré contigo esta vez, murciélago.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **El capitulo 3 de ASIGNACION ROUGE esta aqui estimados lectores. Un complot revelado, una carrera contra la amenaza bilogica y la proteccion de una familia ha comenzado.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado hasta el momento, sin embargo lamento decir que no tendra actualizacion quiza, hasta Noviembre o Diciembre; motivo por el que decidi dejar un poco mas para todos ustedes.  
**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION...DISFRUTEN :)**


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

 **ESTRATEGIA: YENDO SOBRE LA CORRIENTE**

CLUB ROUGE- Central City

El enorme anuncio de neón sobresalía con todo glamour en el sitio de apuestas más popular de la ciudad, y del cual, la murciélago era una de las mayores inversionistas. Razón por la que llevaba su nombre.

Alrededor de las 4 a.m., el casino cerró. 2 horas después, se presentaron en la entrada 3 antropomórficos, cubiertos con gabardinas y sombreros de ala ancha.

Debido a que la cerradura del establecimiento era electrónica, solo accesible para aquellos con la tarjeta de códigos y la contraseña, no pudieron avanzar más. De repente, el más alto saco de su bolsillo dicha llave, deslizándola por la misma y tecleando muchos números.

 **"Acceso concedido"**

Apareció en la pantalla, la cerradura se levantó y así, entraron. Se acercaron a la zona del Bar, donde en la barra ya los esperaban otros 2:

-¿Pero qué es esto? -Rouge exclamó sarcástica-, no sabía que les gustaran los disfraces.

-Te dije que era ridículo -uno de ellos se quitó el atuendo.

-Vamos, Espio, en nuestro trabajo el misterio es esencial- Vector le siguió en el acto.

-Pero, ¿cuál misterio? Si ya saben quiénes somos -Charmy fue el último.

-Dejen las payasadas -Shadow respondió-. Les tenemos trabajo.

-Sí, eso decían por teléfono. Me sorprende que las estrellas de GUN necesiten Agencias Privadas.

-Es algo extraoficial -continuó la espía-, queremos que sean guardaespaldas de una familia. Sus vidas están amenazadas por gente peligrosa y hay que sacarlas lo más pronto posible.

-Vaya… ¿pues en qué están metidos?

-Todo lo que necesitan saber es que quieren sus cabezas y requieren protección, ¿aceptan o no?

-Pues...no es algo a lo que estemos acostumbrados, además, solicitamos pago por adelantado mas gastos, ser custodios no es barato -el reptil se rascó la barbilla meditabundo.

-Shadow.

El erizo fue a Vector y extendió un cheque.

-¡¿4 millones de Rings?! -Espio y Charmy se acercaron al escuchar la cifra y constataron que no se trataba de otra exageración de su jefe.

-Es solo para empezar. Se alojarán en un departamento que tengo arrendado en Westopolis por 2 semanas, de ahí se desplazarán a estas ubicaciones -la murciélago extendió al camaleón una hoja con diferentes direcciones alrededor del planeta-, todo está arreglado: estadía, gastos de viaje y necesidades básicas.

-Aquí están sus pasaportes -Shadow continuó-, les hemos dado nuevas identidades para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Cuándo partimos? -cuestionó el cocodrilo.

-En una semana, ¿quieren conocer a sus clientes?

-Seguro. Pronto seremos una nueva "familia" feliz.

-Pueden salir.

Del baño de damas, aparecieron Aran, Melissa y Ruby.

-¿Ellos las cuidaran? -el traidor los miraba despectivo- No se ofendan, pero parecen una banda de cretinos.

-Cuidado, no me gustaría arrancarte la lengua de una mordida.

-No será tan fácil, lo más seguro es que me haga un cinturón con esa brillante piel tuya.

-¡Quietos! -Rouge demandó- Agencia Chaotix, ya conocieron al Agente "Huracán Nocturno", pero él no solicita sus servicios: Melissa, Ruby, adelante y no teman, son amigos.

Con timidez, las mujeres salieron de la espalda de Aran y se presentaron:

-Soy Melissa Thomson y ella mi hija Ruby, es un placer -la joven viuda respondió educada extendiendo la mano.

-Vector the Crocodile, un gusto Madame -dijo a la vez que tomaba la misma y depositaba un beso cortes.

-Mamá, son graciosos.

-Hola, soy Charmy, ¿y tú?

-Ruby -contesto sonrojada-. Charmy… qué nombre más tierno.

-Je, je gracias, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Seis.

-¿En serio?… ¡Yo también!

-¿De verdad?

-Creo que esta damita y yo nos llevaremos muy bien -la abeja bajó al suelo y le dedicó una mirada amable la cual correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Agradezco su ayuda, trataremos de no ser una carga -Melissa se acercó a Espio.

-Descuide, lamentamos la vergonzosa escena -se disculpó en nombre de sus compañeros.

-Tranquilo -Rouge se acercó a Aran-, como ya te diste cuenta, les tomó poco tiempo ganarse la simpatía de tus chicas; son de fiar, te lo aseguro.

-Este plan suyo es un suicidio, ¿qué pasará si "Nuevo Orden" detecta que ya no están en el pueblo?

-Cuando ocurra, ya las tendrán fuera de su alcance. En lo que a ellos concierne, nunca han salido de Silver Cricks.

-Tienes mucha confianza en esos juguetes.

-Tanta como la que tengo en ti.

-¿Ah sí?, este lado tuyo… comienza a excitarme, lo admito.

-Lastima… no eres mi tipo.

-Basta -Shadow intervino- Rouge, ven aquí.

La murciélago obedeció.

-¿A qué estás jugando?, casi mueres por su culpa.

-¿Celoso?

-No te hagas la tonta, ¿acaso no lo ves?

-¿Qué?

-Créeme que no me agrada decir esto, pero… estas despidiendo feromonas.

-¿Eres doctor?… Qué estupidez.

-Hablo en serio. Tengo entendido que los de tu especie por lo general permanecen en colonias, pero si alguno se aleja o cría fuera de las mismas, al madurar y encontrarse con una pareja potencial…

-Lo sé, pero ya tienes claro que no soy fácil de influenciar.

-Los instintos suelen nublar el juicio.

-Es diversión Shady-boy. No olvides que el miserable me debe la revancha, acabando la misión, ajustaremos cuentas.

-Si es lo que imagino… Olvídalo, es tu problema, pero si lo arruinas por no escuchar…

-¿Amenazas otra vez? No soy Eggman u otro pelele a quien amedrentas ladrando, sé lo que hago.

-Eso espero.

-¿Ya acabaron? -Aran hablo detrás con una mirada petulante- Se a lo que juegas… pero, si crees que te vengaras valiéndote de ese culo y caeré como un imbécil, solo te digo que las putas coquetas no son desafío.

-Lo veremos…

-¡Aran! -la pequeña fue a su lado, a lo que el murciélago volteó y abrió los brazos para recibirla, cargarla e ir junto a Melissa y los Chaotix.

 **0-0-0**

-¿Han tenido noticias de Aran? -Loretta cuestionó a los miembros de seguridad de "El muelle".

-Aun esta en Silver Cricks, con las Thomson.

-¿Qué le ve a esa sosa ama de casa y su horrible mocosa?

-¿Sigues empeñada en llevarlo a tu cama? -Sofía, una de sus subordinadas cuestionó- León suele pasar por alto tus caprichos, pero un mobiano…

-Bah, pendejo egoísta… metido horas en el negocio e ignora que tengo necesidades.

-¿Y el murciélago te saciará?

-Al menos, hasta que siga con vida. Ya fue emitida la sentencia… antes de que se vuelva un fiambre, lo tendré para mí.

-¿Y no te preocupa la competencia?

-¿Hablas de la de hace noches?, si es un estorbo la elimino y fin de la historia -sacando un cuchillo de su cintura, lo clavó en el escritorio con fría precisión.

 **0-0-0**

Pasada la semana, el murciélago regresó a Joypolis para no levantar sospechas. Por lo tanto, no pudo despedirse de Melissa y Ruby, las cuales ya se encontraban debidamente caracterizadas, junto a los Chaotix para partir a Westopolis:

-¿Aran no vendrá? -Ruby, con ropa de niño y una gorra sujetando su cabello largo preguntó triste.

-Tuvo una misión especial, querida. Me pidió decirte que no lloraras y seas fuerte, nos verá muy pronto.

-Eso fue lo que dijo papi antes de… -comenzó a sollozar.

-Lo sé -Melissa, con ropa diferente y una peluca rubia abrazó con ternura a su pequeña.

-No llores -Charmy se acercó volando-, seguro tu amigo está bien.

-Gracias… ¿Te quedarás conmigo, verdad?

-Claro.

-Una pena lo que están pasando -Vector afirmó a Espio, quien estaba a su lado.

-¿Estuvo bien que nos contara la historia?

-Todo lo que pidió fue que fuéramos cautelosos con Ruby… la pobre no sabe la verdad.

-Es una misión compleja en muchos niveles. Si fallamos, podríamos morir; "Nuevo Orden" es un grupo muy afamado por sus métodos de asesinato y tortura.

-Sin duda un caso como este, nos catapultará a los titulares.

-Estamos de incognito…

-¡Ya sé! Al menos la paga es excelente.

-En realidad Vector, haría esto sin precio. Son demasiado buenas para que las amenacen de modo tan cobarde.

-Cierto, hay a quienes no les importa la gente decente. Ese George Thomson… por lo que cuenta Melissa, era un humano como pocos.

-No es extraño que ese murciélago tenga tanta lealtad, incluso después de muerto.

-Y lo respeto por eso.

-Igualmente.

 _Pasajeros del autobús 525, Dirección Westopolis favor de dirigirse a…_

-Bueno, es hora -El cocodrilo tomó el equipaje de las chicas-. ¿Listas?

-Si, en verdad, gracias.

-Vamos, señora Woodwirth -El detective utilizó su nuevo alias-, hay mucho camino.

-Estaré en la terminal de West Sur -Espio, camuflajeandose tomo ruta terrestre. La operación, incluía que recurriera al camino largo, adelantándose; nada complicado gracias a su velocidad y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

-Charmy, ya sabes, eres mis ojos en el aire.

-¡Si señor! -la abeja tomó posición, a algunos metros arriba del transporte.

-Aquí, Gran verde, ¿me copias Volador rojo? -el reptil murmuró a un comunicador oculto tras sus audífonos.

-Copiado, Vector.

-Demonios, ¿para qué crees que son los nombres clave?

-Sí, sí, bueno, jefe, todo en orden, ¿recibido?

-Recibido: tomando ruta al objetivo, mantenme al tanto.

 **0-0-0**

-Todo marcha según el plan -La espía inspeccionaba un monitor de rastreo y una mini computadora al mismo tiempo-, el localizador de los Chaotix está activo y el itinerario de la central indica que Samantha Woodwirth y su hijo tomaron el bus rumbo a Westopolis.

-¿Hay noticias de "Huracán Nocturno"?

-Sin novedades.

-Tarda demasiado, ¿seguro que no planea escapar?

-Tengo a **BC** y sus amigos vigilándolo las 24 horas -cambiando la configuración de la computadora, le mostró la imagen de Aran-, esta es la transmisión actual en vivo.

-Podría engañar a los robots…

-No aprendes. Durante nuestro encuentro no solo le planteé un rastreador, mi pequeño **BC** guardó en su base de datos su firma de ondas Alfa; a pesar del talento, las neuro-transmisiones del cerebro son únicas en cada sujeto.

-Parece ciencia ficción.

-GUN ha avanzado con los años. Nos han estudiado tanto como "Nuevo Orden".

-Estúpidos… una vez que tenga esa información en mis manos, se arrepentirán.

-Aunque… si tienes dudas, podría ir.

-¿Y quedarte a solas con él? Ni lo sueñes, iremos los 2.

-Claro que no. ¿Supones que no te reconocerían? Pon un pie ahí y todo se echa a perder.

-Tampoco creo que califiques como la más confiable.

-Pues decide -expresó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

 **0-0-0**

EL MUELLE- Joypolis

 _¡Entramos a escena en 20!_

-¿Y porque tardaste? -se miraba minuciosamente en uno de los espejos de los camerinos- Estaba preocupada.

-No es de tu incumbencia -Aran, recargado en el mismo tocador, respondió observando al vacío.

-Oh, tranquilo, es verdad. Ni esa mujer o su engendro me importan… pero si te alejan de mi vista, las vuelve un problema.

-¡No hables así de ellas! -el traidor golpeó con su puño la mesa del mueble-, o si no…

-Querido Aran, ¿acaso olvidas tu posición?

Cayendo en la cuenta, se relajó con frustración.

-Así está mejor. Tenlo presente, con una orden, las desaparezco del mapa… Ojalá tu viejo amigo George hubiera accedido a un poco de entretenimiento.

-Jamás hubiera faltado a Melissa por una ramera como tú.

-Y observa cómo acabo. La lealtad… está sobrevalorada -se acercó lentamente al mobiano, acarició su mejilla con suavidad y continúo:

-Para ser una pobre imitación de los humanos, admito que son atrayentes; eres apuesto, y tu personalidad… no comprendo por qué te resistes.

-A diferencia tuya… tengo motivos para hacerlo.

-Divertido… ¿Crees que esa mujer corresponda a lo que sientes?

Aran la observó furioso.

-Si… he investigado y comprendo lo que en realidad te ata a los Thomson. Pobre George… jamás supo la clase de alimaña que aceptó en su familia.

-¿Que está pasando aquí? -Rouge apareció de pronto, con su antiguo conjunto de leotardo y out-lifte purpura ajustado, botas altas y como siempre, un amplio escote- Me doy la vuelta y ya me engañas…

-¡Es un sitio privado! -Loretta protestó.

-Al diablo. Privado o no, nadie se burla de mí -tomó bruscamente al murciélago por el brazo-, quiero un trago…

-No lo olvides "Huracán", dentro de 3 días… a las 5 -dijo a la distancia mientras salían.

En el local…

-Gracias por sacarme, juro que casi la mato…

-Así que, ¿esa es Loretta? Una de los lugartenientes de León… vaya zorra.

-Sí. Pero créeme, es más peligrosa de lo que parece.

De repente, Aran tomó su mano, deteniéndola.

-¿Porque estás aquí?

-Shadow es un desconfiado -contestó socarrona-, pero creo que ya lo notaste.

-Sonó muy convincente tu acto de celos.

-Sí, claro… ni siquiera lo sueñes.

-Vamos… tu dictaste las reglas, solo juego, nada más.

-Algo de lo que dijo esa tipa es cierto -marcó su distancia-, quiero que me cuentes tus motivos. GUN no tiene fama de ser precisamente honesto.

-Es una misión únicamente, no tengo que decirte…

-Si de verdad quieres salvarlas, no más secretos.

-¡Déjame en paz! -la soltó bruscamente y se alejó.

-(Parece que encontré un punto débil…)

-Tengo noticias -el traidor prosiguió no muy calmado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me llaman para otra sesión experimental en una de las centrales, ¿te suena Rail Canyon?

-¿En serio? Pensé que GUN tenía el área asegurada después del incidente con Metal Sonic.

-Nuevo Orden usa las bodegas subterráneas, a más de 20 metros bajo tierra. El gobierno jamás supo de su existencia, ya que ese científico las creó con aleaciones especiales a prueba de radares, Rayos X y Termo Sensores.

-¿Por qué es relevante?

-Uno de los que me examina, es de los contados que tiene acceso a la investigación base, en pocas palabras… los archivos que desean.

-Ya veo… pues Rail Canyon, allá vamos otra vez. Sera difícil salir de la mira de GUN si nos acercamos, pero creo tener una forma.

-Seguimos después. Gracias a tu numerito en los camerinos seguramente Loretta ya dio órdenes de vigilarte, saldremos juntos.

-Por supuesto, una chica debe estar al lado de su hombre -se abrazó a su espalda con coquetería y descaro.

El murciélago, sin desaprovechar aquel contacto tomo sus brazos y acaricio con suavidad, caminando de vuelta al exterior.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas más, aparentando ser una pareja enamorada. Esta actitud claro que era sospechosa para León y sus allegados, pero al igual que los mobians, no podían adelantar acciones; Aran era un cabo suelto demasiado peligroso, no solo por su pasado, sino como una de las piezas vitales en su investigación… por el momento, dejarían las cosas caminar.

Cuando el ambiente estuvo un poco más tranquilo, dejaron "El muelle". Volando hacia las afueras, para que Rouge pudiera tomar su auto, con el que alcanzaría a Shadow por carretera hacia el cañón.

Un poco bebidos, y con la hermosa vista de Joypolis. Las incandescentes luces de la ciudad y la noche resplandeciendo con la luna creciente… Siendo ambos criaturas nocturnas, era el paraíso:

-Es una lástima, fuera de la podredumbre… la ciudad es mágica.

-Me gusta la vista de regreso a casa. Es relajante, pero nada se compara a Silver Cricks y sus montañas.

-No sé tú, pero yo estoy de humor para una carrera amistosa, ¿qué dices? -Rouge preguntó animada.

-Je, je, de acuerdo -Aran respondió-, te doy ventaja… ya sabes, las damas primero.

Con una sonrisa desafiante, la murciélago comenzó a volar a toda velocidad. Aran, segundos después hizo lo mismo.

Era sorprendente cómo en cuestión de centésimas, el macho le había alcanzado. La hembra, no estaba dispuesta a perder nuevamente ante él, así que aumento aún más su velocidad.

En el poco tiempo que se habían conocido, el murciélago admiraba su determinación y desvergüenza. Ciertamente, detrás de la chica frívola y caprichosa, había un ser divertido, inteligente y confiable… a pesar de su naturaleza.

-(Que pena que nadie la atrape.)

-¡Vamos Huracán! -Rouge gritó- ¿Ya no tienes energía?

-¡Muy bien, si eso quieres…!

Una vez terminada la frase, el macho se desvaneció en el aire.

-Pero qué…

-¡Cuidado!

Aran, estaba a escasos centímetros adelante de ella. Al no poder frenar a tiempo se estrellaron, cayendo en picada por la fuerza del impacto.

El traidor reaccionó rápido, desplegando por completo sus alas para aprovechar las corrientes de aire y elevarse:

-Tranquila, ¿cómo estás?

-Un poco mareada, pero nada grave… tus alas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Son enormes… pero hermosas -confesó.

-Gracias.

La magia de la noche hacía de las suyas. Abrazados en medio de las brillantes luces, con la influencia de la bebida y algo más… algo instintivo, fuera de toda lógica y resistencia. Intensificaron el abrazo, ocultando ambos el rostro en el cuello del otro:

-Esto está mal… -Rouge comenzó.

-Lo sé… -Aran contestó.

-Odio admitirlo, Shadow tenía razón.

-Entonces… ¿Tú también?

-Si… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Lo correcto, seria alejarnos…

-Pero…

-No te preocupes. Si hasta ahora no he cedido, no lo hare con Melissa y Ruby en peligro.

-Ya veo… hay mucho en riesgo, mi paga por ejemplo.

-¿Te han dicho que eres increíble?

-Calma tus hormonas amigo… estamos cerca y se me puede escapar una patada en un lugar poco agradable.

-Lo digo en serio. ¿No hay nadie esperando por ti?

-Mmm… Tal vez, pero es demasiado orgulloso, y yo también.

-Pues son idiotas -terminó burlón.

-No eres el único que lo cree -concluyó.

Mantuvieron la cercanía un poco más, en parte para contener sus instintos. Poco después, Aran dejó a Rouge justo a las afueras donde el vehículo aguardaba, regresando a "El Muelle".

La murciélago, conduciendo tomó la ruta 319 en dirección al desierto. Tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido y las sensaciones que todo despertaba en ella, encendió el radio, escuchándose una letra peculiar:

 **"Vamos Huracán,**

 **Esta noche Huracán,**

 **Quiero sentir nuevamente tu toque**

 **¡Tócame! "**

-Seré una larga noche -suspiró frustrada.

 **0-0-0**

 ***2 Días después**

Otro conductor nocturno, tomaba la misma ruta hacia Rail Canyon, después de una pequeña parada en la jungla Tidal a las afueras de Soleanna, para pedir ayuda a un viejo conocido.

E-123 Omega aceptó cooperar al enterarse que aún había áreas operativas en la antigua base de su creador, además de la latente amenaza de "Nuevo Orden" con el proyecto Sombra en sus manos.

La misión del robot, no incluía formar parte del asalto planeado para no comprometer sus roles en GUN. Valiéndose de un programa especial de Hackeo obtenido por Rouge con sus contactos, utilizarían la base de datos de Omega para que introdujera dicho programa en el sistema de vigilancia, causando interferencia y dar la distracción perfecta para entretener al ejército e introducirse en el área.

Él mismo, ya se encontraba en posición, aproximadamente a 500 metros del cañón, justo enfrente del inicio de los rieles.

Shadow, regresando por unas horas a Central City para arreglar los detalles y hablar con Aran sobre su papel dentro de la base, se adelantó.

Desde el punto de Omega, había una extraña bifurcación de colinas. Justo en medio de las mismas, Nuevo Orden había cavado un túnel hacia las bodegas; dentro encontraron un gran arsenal y equipo experimental.

Las armas, fueron rápidamente introducidas al mercado negro, reservando claro un tercio del cargamento para su uso personal.

"Relámpago negro" llegó a un punto cercano de dicha bifurcación. Descendiendo de su motocicleta, presionó un botón adherido a su muñequera y el control automático tomó manipulación del vehículo, alejándolo.

Caminando un poco, recibió una llamada entrante:

-¿Ya estás ahí?

-Sí, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-No comiences, campeón, tenemos trabajo, ¿lo olvidas?

-Haz estado evitándome las últimas horas.

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por mí?

-No fastidies, Rouge… sabes que es por la misión.

-Entonces, deja de preguntar. Lo diré en algún momento, si me da la gana.

-"Cercanía del objetivo confirmada, Distancia: 1.233 Kilómetros" -La voz de Omega se escuchó dentro de la conversación.

-Parece que el cambio de guardia está próximo.

-Repasemos chicos: Omega, tu trabajo es introducirte en sus sistemas y darnos tiempo, Shadow, te infiltraras desde la salida suroeste y yo por la de noroeste. Nos encontraremos justo en la cabina de seguridad.

-Una vez ahí, volveremos a dividirnos: Tú iras a su computador central y destruirás los archivos, yo al laboratorio. Para entonces, Omega habrá alejado a GUN lo suficiente, actuar y largarnos -el erizo completó.

-"Afirmativo: parámetros de la misión asimilados."

-¿No te cansas de ser tan serio? -la murciélago comentó.

-"No" -fue la respuesta.

-Vaya… estás aprendiendo.

-Muy bien, ya saben qué hacer -Shadow cortó la comunicación.

 **0-0-0**

RAIL CANYON- CENTRO DE CONTROL: GUARDIA UNIDA DE NACIONES

-Parece otro día normal en esta roca -dijo uno de los monitoristas que tomaba su lugar.

-¿Soñabas pasar tus días en el gobierno así? -preguntó su compañero mientras bebía soda.

-Supongo que imaginaba… algo distinto.

-Creo que no todo es glamour y misiones súper secretas -suspiraron al unisonó.

 **ATENCION: PROGRAMA DESCONOCIDO BUSCANDO IRRUMPIR EN BASE DE DATOS, FIREWALLS ACTIVA...**

-Demonios -uno de ellos tecleaba como loco-, el sistema se cae.

-Espera, creo que tengo el punto de origen -anunció el otro-, llamando a unidades de búsqueda: tenemos un hacker de origen desconocido en el punto 001. Captúrenlo vivo para interrogarlo.

-Enterado. Desplegando unidades escarabajo y Big Foots.

En minutos, las máquinas, acompañadas de varios vehículos terrestres de asalto se encaminaban a las coordenadas.

-"Fase uno completada: iniciando fase dos."

Omega, comenzó a desplazarse a través de sus propulsores nuevamente por los viejos rieles, prueba de la presencia del doctor en aquella zona hace tiempo.

-Señor -uno de los soldados en los vehículos dijo al jefe de seguridad-, el objetivo se mueve, toma rumbo hacia la entrada.

-Envíen a los escarabajos al frente, tienen órdenes de fuego a discreción, lo quiero vivo.

-A la orden.

 **0-0-0**

-Omega lo logró -Shadow monitoreaba también la posición del robot con su comunicador.

De inmediato, corrió a velocidad hacia el suroeste. Una vez en el lugar, entró con cautela por uno de los ductos de desperdicios que, según la información de Aran, se encontraban en desuso.

-Bien -Rouge hacía lo mismo en el noroeste.

Después de que ambos agentes se infiltraran sin problemas, fue momento de entrar en acción. Llegando por los viejos tubos bajo tierra, a la base enemiga.

Shadow, usando Control Caos para salir del compartimiento de desechos, se encontró en uno de los pasillos. Comenzando su carrera, de repente, vio a algunos guardias apostados en la entrada:

-Tal como dijo el murciélago, no será problema.

Con un sigilo admirable, el erizo negro se acercó por detrás y con un movimiento rápido, rompió el cuello del guardia.

Uno de sus compañeros al ver esto, intentó alertar a seguridad.

-Atención: tenemos…

Un disparo.

Tomando el arma del caído, apunto al pecho, haciéndolo callar.

-No puede ser… ¿Shadow the Hedgehog? -uno de los tres sobrevivientes lo reconoció.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, el agente atacó. Los guardias disparaban a diestra y siniestra, pero el erizo, valiéndose de las paredes, se movía de un lado a otro, haciéndolos errar los tiros.

Cuando las armas quedaron descargadas, Shadow se acercó a otro y de una certera patada, lo clavo en el suelo.

Ahogándose en su propia sangre, murió.

-¡Maldito! -los últimos en pie, sacando cuchillos de su cintura lo embistieron. "Relámpago Negro" tomó nuevamente el arma del cadáver, otro cuchillo y saltó por encima.

Al quedar expuesto, uno de los guardias intentó sorprenderlo por el costado, pero el erizo bloqueó el fatal golpe con su nuevo juguete.

Un duelo se gestó entre ambos. Era extraño ver a la forma de vida suprema valerse de las armas humanas para defenderse, pero eso no significaba que fuera un neófito en la materia… no por nada se había unido al ejército y desde su nacimiento, fue entrenado como un arma.

De repente, se vio rebasado cuando el erizo se acercó de un salto, usando una llave corporal, lo derribó y en el suelo, clavó la navaja justo en el estómago.

El hombre dejaba esta existencia.

El último, al ver tal acto sanguinario en cuestión de minutos y teniendo claro que no sería oponente, trató de huir para llamar refuerzos.

Sin embargo…

-Chaos Control.

Apareció justo frente al enemigo en plena carrera. Otro disparo.

-Ahh, ¿por qué…? -los gemidos entrecortados se acallaron, cuando el sujeto se desplomó, mostrando al erizo sosteniendo inmutable otra pistola que al parecer, conservaba un tiro más.

-Mmm… Será más difícil conforme avancemos, espero que esa chica esté a la altura.

Mientras tanto…

-Muy fácil -Rouge inspeccionaba las cosas desde su posición. Tal como la información indicaba, el pasillo estaba custodiado por viejos Bandnicks de la base que "Nuevo Orden" había reactivado y cámaras de seguridad en el perímetro.

Las maquinarias de asalto se movían taciturnas como siempre por el largo camino. Frente a ellas, una esfera extraña se colocó y de repente, un flash confundió sus circuitos.

La murciélago aprovechó esto para lanzar pequeñas capsulas explosivas hacia las lentes, destruyéndolas en el acto.

Los robots, rápidamente atacaron. La espía volaba ágil y veloz, evitando las descargas láser; una vez que consiguió distraerlos lo suficiente, fue momento de lanzar la ofensiva. Con patadas veloces y certeras, fueron despedazados.

-¿Así que también saben manipular la tecnología de Eggman? Estos sujetos son una caja de sorpresas.

Revisando de igual modo su muñeca, confirmó la posición de su compañero.

-Avanza hacia la zona de seguridad… Bueno, las cosas no serán tan amables a partir de este punto, espero que cumpla su parte.

Desplegó sus alas y de igual modo, reanudó su camino al punto de encuentro.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **Cumpliendo, aqui tenemos el nuevo capitulo de ASIGNACION: ROUGE y asi, termina mi labor en FF durante este 2016.  
**

 **Originalmente, estaba contemplado subir 2 actualizaciones mas en Diciembre, pero debido a situaciones laborales me veo precisada a concluir de esta forma. Lamento en especial, fallarle a los seguidores de ASCENSO DE UN REY, quienes esperaban ansiosamente la continuacion...pero soy una chica de prioridades y me temo que, escribir no es una de ellas.**

 **En cuanto a este fic, tengo intencion de reanudarlo a finales de Febrero, si las circunstancias lo permiten. Espero que el rumbo por el que sigue la historia y las nuevas apariciones dentro de la misma sean del agrado de todos, si he de confesar, fue maravilloso reencontrarme con mis viejos amores (Los videojuegos) los cuales, nuevamente me han inspirado de formas increibles y han llevado mis ideas a nuevos parametros.**

 **Espero haber mostrado exitosamente parte del resultado.  
**

 **Deseandoles, felices fiestas y excelente inicio de año...**

 **¡NOS VEMOS EN 2017!**

 **BUENAS TARDES Y DISFRUTEN.**


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

 **ENTRE LUCES Y SOMBRAS**

Connor Windell.

Médico Zootecnista con distintas especialidades en ramas como genética y bacteriología, lo convirtieron en un científico apreciado por la comunidad global.

Pero, las cosas dieron un giro radical cuando "Nuevo Orden" lo secuestrara 3 años atrás en sus oficinas de la Facultad de Ciencias aplicadas de la Universidad de Spagonia. Doblegando su voluntad, sometido a métodos solo reservados a criminales de guerra y escorias de la peor clase; hace patente porqué esta organización representa un peligro en todo el planeta.

Transformado en un títere sin alma, fue momento de usar sus invaluables conocimientos en beneficio que el plan maestro diera los tan ansiados resultados.

Dotado de una autorización especial para acceder a los archivos robados del "Proyecto Sombra" contenidos en el ordenador central, su investigación había arrojado interesantes datos sobre la anatomía mobiana y su capacidad de adaptarse a distintas naturalezas y ambientes. Aunque la adaptación forma parte de los preceptos básicos de la evolución de cualquier organismo vivo, la raza antropomórfica contenía en su genética secretos fascinantes.

Teniendo un crecimiento y regeneración celular más acelerado, esta singularidad podría explicar sus habilidades físicas potenciadas, asimilación de energía, mutaciones para confundirse o superar barreras del entorno u medio ambiente; etc.

Pero, aunado a los beneficios a largo plazo para mejorar la calidad de vida, también el potencial para la destrucción de la especie: justo lo que "Nuevo Orden" ansía.

Windell consideró que, por estas características, Gerald Robotnik implementó en la creación de la forma de vida suprema a un mobian como dominante. La cuestión: ¿Cómo lograr tal proeza genética, siendo que los Black Arms eran una especie superior físicamente?

Su composición como entidades parasitarias hacían virtualmente imposible, al menos a nivel celular, que un código cromosomático inferior conservara integridad. Un parásito en condiciones normales se adhiere al citoplasma y, en casos específicos, muta su ADN, integrándose, volviéndose uno con ellas.

Existían casos documentados de que organismos de esta familia habían hecho que incluso ranas desarrollaran extremidades extra para mantenerse vivos, matando a su huésped en un proceso agónico y sin cura. De esos actos inexplicables, abominables de la naturaleza que este, antes hombre de ciencia, tenía la encomienda de desentrañar.

Muchos especímenes mobianos de toda clase pasaron por su mesa. Desde confinamiento hasta disecciones; tristemente, ni él mismo tenía noción de cuántos ni cómo llegaron a él para ser simples instrumentos. No importaba. Connor, muy dentro, estaba seguro que era un muerto en vida. Esperando la libertad y un perdón quizá imposible de alcanzar.

Hacía su trabajo, como cualquier día. Su último conejillo, un murciélago negro antes agente especial de G.U.N, recostado sobre la fría plancha de metal, con diodos conectados a las extremidades de su cuerpo.

Los monitores en el laboratorio daban seguimiento a sus signos vitales. Siendo revisados minuciosamente, llevando registros detallados, y los resultados anotados en la bitácora correspondiente.

Después, era momento de la tradicional muestra de sangre:

—¿Cómo has estado, Aran? —Windell rompió el aterrador silencio que inundaba la habitación fuera del pitido de las máquinas.

—Lo mejor que puedo… si no cuenta el hecho de ser una mascota, Doc —responde con la vista al techo.

—Si sirve de consuelo, terminará pronto… de una u otra forma.

Abriendo un pequeño maletín, descubre el equipo de inoculación: Jeringa, pipetas, alcohol, algodón y gasa. Acercándose a la mesa, prepara el instrumental a la vista del espécimen.

—Los exámenes revelan un aumento en la actividad de la Hipófisis y Glándula Pituitaria —Connor prosigue—, estoy seguro que el análisis expondrá desbalance en niveles hormonales.

—¿Qué?

—En términos simples: Almizclado.

Al escuchar la palabra, se sonroja.

—Sentirse "juguetón" es parte de la vida. La forma natural de las especies para seguir adelante.

—Irónico que hable de vida… cuando ayuda a desaparecerla —contesta, amargo.

—Hay cosas que jamás olvidamos, por mucho que deseemos.

Encaja la delgada aguja sobre el brazo. Un pinchazo momentáneo que no lo hace reaccionar; en otros casos, se había visto obligado a sedar a los anteriores que se resistían a la muestra por rebeldía o temor. Suponía que era su entrenamiento en el ejército. ¿Dolor? ¿Alguna vez sintió algo semejante?

Parecía tan distante. Algo que un ser ordinario experimentaba normalmente. Lamentable como ser absorbido por una causa, desvanece todo rastro de empatía para ser moldeado a un propósito, como cualquier objeto.

Concluida la toma de muestra, era turno de lo más complejo del experimento: ensayo con el nuevo suero creado en base a los datos de la sesión anterior.

Windell acerca el recipiente con el compuesto. Tomando una cantidad específica con gotero, solicita:

—Conoces el protocolo. Por favor…

Incorporándose lentamente, recargado sobre sus codos, abre la boca y aplica 10 gotas contabilizadas sin perder detalle. Aran se recuesta una vez más. Por minutos, nada ocurre, hasta que espasmos en sus músculos lo hacen retorcerse.

Con parsimonia, el examinador ata al espécimen. "Huracán Nocturno" pasa al menos 20 minutos en tal estado, con Windell atento a cada reacción.

Los efectos del suero languidecen. Dejando al murciélago semi-inconsciente, respirando con pesadez y dolor.

—Tranquilo —con un paño seca el sudor excesivo de su frente, después con estetoscopio revisa el corazón.

Otro fracaso. Uno que sella sus horas de vida y la búsqueda de un nuevo espécimen.

 **0-0-0**

Los acontecimientos posteriores resultan ajenos.

Al despertar, Aran continúa en la mesa. Detrás, Windell y sus instrumentos; observa minuciosamente sobre el microscopio fracciones de la muestra que expone a nuevos compuestos.

Las pantallas en el laboratorio marcan las 2 de la tarde con 20 minutos.

—(Deben estar dentro) —sus pensamientos vagan a la reunión con "Relámpago Negro" horas antes…

 **0-0-0**

—¿Confirmas que el tal Windell tiene acceso a los archivos?

—Por supuesto. Aun así, hablamos de "Nuevo Orden", te aseguro que tendrán respaldos.

—Déjalo de nuestra cuenta. Limítate a ser una buena mascota hasta que Rouge y yo terminemos el trabajo.

—Hablando de la chica —Aran tomó un gesto pícaro—… ¿qué historia tienen juntos?

—Ninguna que te importe…

—Me parece que eres el más interesado…

Shadow se acercó intimidante.

—Escuchaste.

—Sabes de mi buen oído, ¿no?

—Típico de un murciélago. De hecho, tocar el tema fue con toda intención. No acepto fallas en mi trabajo por cuestiones de hormonas o ridiculeces así.

—Básicamente, fue una doble amenaza.

—Exacto.

—¿Tan seguro estás que lo echaremos a perder?

—Lo pondré así: Ella, es una hipócrita que usa el encanto personal para obtener lo que sea. Y tu… un pobre diablo en busca de propósito. Lo que explica tu enrole en G.U.N y la absurda lealtad que arrastras a los Thomson aun cuando tu superior ya no existe. En todo caso, creo que hay más. Sus motivos, resultan una bomba de tiempo que estallará al menor descuido.

—Rouge tiene razón… eres un desconfiado bastante petulante —fue turno de Aran para tomar una postura autoritaria—. Escucha: no creas que porque me derrotaste y tengas conexión con la bonita sabes lo que pasará. Nuestra raza, vive libre. Parecemos esclavos del deseo, pero la verdad es que existimos sin prejuicio, hacemos lo que hacemos más allá de la diversión, no nos ata la moral, por lo tanto, nuestras acciones son honestas, sin misterios. Lo que vuelve a tu patético intento de psicoanálisis, mierda innecesaria.

—Veremos cual mierda es más inútil —el erizo negro tomó rumbo a su motocicleta—, cumple tu parte, ¡sin errores!

 **0-0-0**

—(Heh… lo veremos)

 **0-0-0**

PASILLO SUROESTE

"Relámpago Negro" continuó la infiltración rumbo a la caseta de seguridad.

Como anticipó, las defensas a cada paso eran un obstáculo más complicado. Entre badniks y guardias humanos, los agentes estaban preparados para todo. Al igual que "Esmeralda Blanca", usando cápsulas de estática para destruir tanto cámaras como radios de onda corta, aislaba las defensas de contactar refuerzos y eliminarlas.

Tales acciones ya habían puesto en alerta a los encargados de la base. Pero no podían tomar acciones radicales sin exponerse a las tropas G.U.N en la superficie. Arrinconados, no hubo opción. Comenzaron la evacuación del personal sin aspavientos, dando por perdida la instalación. Parte del objetivo, estaba cumplido.

Mientras tanto. En el exterior, Omega continúa con la labor de distraer a los operativos del ejército.

Deslizándose con la familiaridad del terreno conocido, estaba a pocos kilómetros de llegar a la bifurcación que conduce a la estación de trenes. Lugar que indica el inicio de la línea "Bullet Station"

Varios "Escarabajos" así como flotas aéreas en helicóptero mantenían persecución, con órdenes de capturarlo:

—Cercanía al punto de encuentro. Tiempo estimado: 40 minutos —E-123 informa a sus compañeros a la vez que esquiva disparos de todas direcciones.

—"Te tengo, hojalata" —Rouge responde en combate con grupos de Egg-paws reactivados por Nuevo Orden.

—"Entendido" —Shadow secunda—, "¿qué registras de la actividad en tierra?"

—Sonidos de baja frecuencia. Aislando… identificación completa: Vehículos subterráneos de escape.

—"Las ratas abandonan el barco. Perfecto, te veo en exactos 10 minutos. ¿Escuchas, murciélago?"

—"Como digas, jefe…"

—Prosiguiendo misión —la máquina bélica enciende sus propulsores a máxima velocidad.

 **0-0-0**

 **9 minutos: 40 segundos después…**

—¡Disparen! —los últimos escuadrones de seguridad, con metralletas detenían el avance.

100 ráfagas por segundo, salidas de solo 4 ejemplares.

El erizo, atrincherado a la vuelta del pasillo, dio un vistazo centella al perímetro. Arma un plan instantáneo, el cual pone en acción.

Lanza 2 capsulas estáticas. Una al frente, causando que los disparos la destruyan y cegándolos momentáneamente gracias a la luminiscencia liberada. La segunda explota al hacer contacto con el sistema de incendio de emergencia. Los aspersores riegan el agua y, justo después, el agente negro sale de su escondite:

—¡Manos arriba! ¡De espaldas y no te muevas! —el comandante a cargo ordena con los artilleros en posición de tiro.

—Si insisten —obedeciendo, alza las manos y da la vuelta. En eso, se nota una de las extremidades en puño.

—¡Suelta lo que tengas! ¡Ahora!

Esbozando una ligera sonrisa, abre la mano, la pequeña capsula cae. El superior cae en cuenta, pero es demasiado tarde…

Al contacto, la corriente eléctrica inunda el pasillo. Shadow salta, poniéndose a salvo en las paredes mientras el resto muere electrocutado.

Cuando pasa el peligro, baja y corre hacia la salida. La caseta central de seguridad está justo enfrente… con un murciélago aburrido recargada en sus muros:

—10 minutos: 5 segundos. ¿Qué pasó? —Rouge mira con suficiencia.

—¿Fastidias por 5 segundos? —el erizo responde.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿metralletas?

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Tuve la misma recepción. Conociéndote, habrás hecho un plan complicado. Prefiero la sutileza con mensaje claro.

—Seguro… ¿Escurrirte por la ventilación es un mensaje claro?

—Espera —la chica fija la vista en su muñeca, como revisando la hora—, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Una explosión salida de la entrada noroeste expulsó una fugaz llamarada y a los guardias, desmembrados o calcinados.

—Tengo trucos en mi arsenal. ¿Continuamos?

—Para ahora, tu macho y Windell deben saber de la evacuación.

—Lo que significa que la computadora ya activó la secuencia de eliminación de información.

—Tenemos que capturar al científico y obligarlo a detener el proceso.

—Los veo ahí —"Esmeralda Blanca" alza vuelo mientras que "Relámpago Negro" continúa el avance en tierra.

 **0-0-0**

 **En el laboratorio…**

—"Tenemos una infiltración. Prepárate para ser evacuado… sabes qué hacer."

—Muy bien.

Windell pone a salvo tanto las muestras de sangre, como prototipos y 7 discos de información en una maleta. Por último, debajo del escritorio descubre un arma calibre 33. Recarga, se acerca al espécimen y apunta al corazón.

Aran abre los ojos de golpe, un ruido gutural, un chillido profuso sale de sus cuerdas, desorientando al hombre, que se cubre los oídos y da algunos pasos atrás.

Los murciélagos y su habilidad de ecolocación tienen variados usos. Emitiendo sonidos a baja o alta frecuencia, pueden identificar a miembros de su colonia, presas, atraer parejas o confundir a depredadores.

En carrera, el agente negro identifica la acción, la señal acordada.

—No hay mucho tiempo…

Restablecido, Windell vuelve a apuntar, pero de repente…

—¡Chaos Spear!

Los rayos dorados destruyen la entrada a la vez que obligan al humano a cubrirse. Shadow irrumpe en el laboratorio y libera al murciélago.

—Llegas tarde —Aran se incorpora y masajea sus muñecas…

—Ya lo sé —dice, estoico…

Las balas interrumpen el diálogo. Windell deja el escondite, obligando a los mobianos a buscar refugio. El arma se descarga; notándolo, el erizo se dispone a contraatacar. Pero, Aran se interpone…

—Vaya momento para traicionarnos…

—No deseo más que hundirte en el infierno. Por ahora, no salimos del peligro.

En eso, las luces de la habitación se apagan.

—Empezó.

—¿Te refieres a la "jaula"?

—Correcto. ¿Listo?

Usando las sombras como escondite, el enemigo se aproxima: máquinas de la misma estatura que los atacantes, ataviadas en un traje ninja corto y un casco con puntas rotulado con las siglas **E-91**

Sigilosas, especialistas en infiltración y eliminación. Las "Kunoichi" eran modelos serie E, descontinuados por Eggman. Reactivadas por la organización terrorista al igual que el resto de maquinaria abandonada. Su misión primordial era resguardar los elementos valiosos, así como destruir las amenazas potenciales.

Lanzan Shurikens y Cuchillos Kunai a los mobianos, que esquivan sin dificultad. Sin embargo, la cantidad y velocidad aumentan, haciéndolos nuevamente retroceder.

Una de las Kunoichi aparece sorpresivamente detrás de Shadow, aplicando una fuerte llave a su cuello. Rompiendo el intercambio, la derriba al suelo, pero en eso, la segunda aparece frente a Aran dando una patada lateral.

Esquivando hacia un lado, toma la pierna y al igual que el erizo arroja al suelo. Sin embargo, **E-91** se incorpora en el aire y su compañera bloquea cualquier salida de escape:

—¿Eso es todo?

—Te dije que apenas comienzan…

Las máquinas levantan los brazos, revelando sensores rojos en sus palmas.

—¡Abajo! —el murciélago advierte.

Hilos laser se manifiestan. Manipulan la trayectoria para golpear al oponente sin herirse.

Los machos en el piso, intentan barridos de pierna. Evitan el contacto a la vez que mantienen los disparos. Ruedan boca abajo y se incorporan en un movimiento. Shadow lanza un puñetazo y Aran una patada frontal. Los golpes conectan, pero se mantienen en pie.

—Eso dolió. Su masa es más densa de lo que parece —"Relámpago negro" comenta.

—Fueron mejoradas por "Nuevo Orden", aun no terminan.

Las Kunoichi liberan sensores separados de un compartimiento especial en su espalda. Se afianzan a cada rincón de los muros y despliegan hilos de energía, crean una especie de jaula en todo el perímetro.

Irónicamente, esto las destruye debido a la cantidad de rayos. Imposibilitando que la trampa se detenga; un acto suicida.

La oscuridad de la habitación, ahora iluminada por esta fosforescencia carmesí da un panorama aterrador. Los mobianos, atrincherados en las esquinas, ¿será su fin?

—¡Windell dejó la habitación! ¡Escapará!

—¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Mejor haz lo que planeamos!

Dando un resoplido, el erizo comienza con movimientos acrobáticos, pasando su cuerpo por los espacios dejados entre los láser al igual que Aran en su esquina.

"La jaula" posee un punto débil, que requiere llegar al centro. Ambos hacen gala de una flexibilidad y precisión que parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida. Cuando llegaron, el agente negro puso la rodilla en tierra tomando posición de escalera.

Aran, coloca el pie sobre las manos de Shadow. Impulsado hacia arriba, en el aire ejecuta un "Ataque Tirabuzón".

El mini tornado colisiona en el techo. El impacto logra que los sensores pierdan adherencia, cayendo al piso, rompiendo la trampa. Pero, con el daño colateral de causar inestabilidad.

 **0-0-0**

PUNTO DE SEGURIDAD G.U.N - RAIL CANYON

—¡Comandante! Tenemos actividad bajo tierra: Los sensores sismográficos detectan movimientos trepidatorios a 20 metros de profundidad.

—¿Punto de origen?

—Cañón 205. Cerca de la línea "Bullet Station".

Observando en el mapa virtual el curso de persecución de E-123…

—No puede ser coincidencia. Avisen a las unidades de campo estar atentas. ¡Quiero a ese maldito Robot!

 **En el laboratorio…**

Cayendo a salvo, el murciélago contempla el resultado:

—Se me pasó la mano. Hay vibraciones microscópicas en el subsuelo.

—No importa. Atrapemos a Windell. ¿Conoces su ruta de escape?

—Sígueme —Aran se eleva y toma dirección al pasillo con Shadow detrás.

 **0-0-0**

BASE SUBTERRANEA - CAMARA CENTRAL

—Hay varios focos de alarma —Rouge teclea rápidamente. Con la evacuación de casi todo el personal, llegar al computador maestro no fue problema—, algunos son de notificación, pero el del área Oeste pertenece al laboratorio. De prisa, estamos a 63%.

Observa nerviosa el monitor, cuya esquina indica el proceso de eliminación de datos.

 **0-0-0**

Windell corre con otro **E-91** como escolta. Siendo el área más apartada del punto de evacuación, no les tomó demasiado para darles alcance.

"Huracán Nocturno" embiste al robot en vuelo. Voltea por instantes y retoma su carrera, pero interceptado por "Relámpago Negro", quien lo encara al frente.

Sacando una macana eléctrica de su espalda, avanza de nuevo intentando abrirse paso.

La Kunoichi restante, valiéndose de una vieja arma: la cadena circular ataca.

Siendo un terreno estrecho, moverse a libertad y contraatacar es difícil, pero para el enemigo también. Solo era cuestión de esperar atentamente una abertura y eliminar el obstáculo.

El científico resulta un buen combatiente. Seguramente parte de su adoctrinamiento en "Nuevo Orden". Shadow no puede acercarse, pero mantiene posición, impidiendo que Windell se mueva.

El tiempo sigue corriendo…

Sin lujo, ambos mobians deciden acabar. Aran, con una combinación de patadas frontales y bajas hace retroceder a la máquina buscando esquivar. Logra desarmarla. Sin embargo, usando los láseres en sus palmas, los disparos alejan un poco al oponente.

Demasiado concentrada en mantenerlo a raya, llega a la pared; sin salida, un golpe Tirabuzón a velocidad evita una reacción y traspasa la armadura. El murciélago, retira el pie y **E-91** cae.

Con los otros. El erizo continúa bloqueando los embates de macana a su flanco central.

Paciente, la oportunidad aparece. Un golpe al frente, gira sobre su eje, toma a Windell por el brazo, derribando y desarmando en un movimiento. El golpe seco sobre el concreto es escandaloso. Shadow somete con una llave a la extremidad:

—Lo tengo —el comunicador en su muñeca activo, entabla comunicación con "Esmeralda Blanca"—, ¿cuánto del proceso?

—"73% y en curso."

En un descuido, Windell descubre un pequeño cuchillo oculto.

—¡Shadow! —Aran advierte.

Percatándose, se aleja de su costado. Detiene la estocada frontal tomando la muñeca y con una contra llave, clava la hoja en el pecho de su atacante.

La herida fatal, acaba con una pesadilla iniciada años atrás. Al fin libre… al menos, de este mundo.

—Genial. Muerto no sirve —Shadow dice.

—No exactamente —el murciélago se acerca al cuerpo, se inclina y retira el arma sangrante—, para anular cualquier orden pre-establecida del ordenador, solo es necesaria la firma retinal de un usuario con permiso especial.

Con cuidado, clava el objeto sobre la pupila expuesta de Windell. Con habilidad digna de cualquier cirujano, extrae el órgano de la cuenca craneal. Sacando el mismo paño que usara con él antes, continúa:

—Hay que irnos. Antes que la descomposición degrade la retina —cubre el ojo.

—Omega, estamos listos: "Operación Ráfaga" —informa a su compañero en el exterior, recogiendo el portafolio del científico.

 **0-0-0**

—Enterado —E-123 hace girar la muñeca. Elevando el brazo, dispara un objeto a gran altura.

—El objetivo lanzó un proyectil —anuncian las unidades en persecución.

—"Enterados" —responde el alto mando en Rail Canyon—. "Determinando punto de impacto."

 **0-0-0**

Con fuerza y precisión exacta, la esfera metálica cae en el lugar. Pequeños estruendos bajo tierra alertan el oído de "Huracán Nocturno".

Después, llega cerca de los mobianos. Shadow presiona un botón sobre la parte de arriba de la misma, revelando una Chaos Emerald:

—Con esto será más fácil.

—Impresionante. Son un muy buen equipo.

—Colócate detrás de mí.

Aran obedece. Chocando espaldas, realiza el típico…

—¡Chaos Control!

Dejan el pasillo en un destello azul.

 **0-0-0**

Llegando a la sala de ordenadores, Rouge permanece en su asiento:

—Trabajo lo mejor que puedo. No soy hacker experta, traigan a Windell.

Los machos se aproximan.

—¿Dónde está? — la murciélago al fin les da la cara y cuestiona molesta.

—Aquí —"Huracán Nocturno" obviando la pregunta, teclea algunos comandos. De golpe, revela una lente sobresaliendo de un panel oculto; descubre el paño con el órgano, acercándolo al aditamento.

 ** _"Firma retinal aceptada: solicito palabra clave"_**

—"Jorge Magno" —Aran dice. En la esquina del monitor, se marca **_"Proceso interrumpido hasta nueva orden"_**.

—Hagan lo que tengan que hacer… y rápido —el murciélago va a una esquina, con Rouge siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—Rouge —Shadow la hace reaccionar.

—Enseguida.

 **0-0-0**

 ** _—"Aquí unidad de persecución 292: El objetivo ha llegado a la segunda terminal, cerca del primer cañón."_**

—Aquí centro de mando: Tenemos confirmación visual.

Omega finalmente llega al punto acordado. Justo en el lugar donde la esfera hizo contacto en tierra, para ejecutar la última fase del plan. Salta de las vías, dejándose caer pesadamente al vacío.

Los soldados en el campo, así como en el punto de seguridad, observan anonadados el acto. Aunque las cosas no terminan del modo que esperan.

Encendiendo sus propulsores, logra disminuir la velocidad de caída. Alentado por unos minutos, nuevamente apunta al suelo. Desplegando su "Rayo final", las poderosas descargas láser impactan feroces sobre el cañón.

La onda expansiva se extiende al punto alto. Donde los perseguidores tratan de mantener el control de sus vehículos, una vez que lo logran, no hay señales del robot.

Sin embargo…

En tierra. Usando gafas de visión aumentada, los soldados constatan que, en el punto de impacto, entre los restos se revelan distintas partes de una infraestructura subterránea. Algo que no aparece dentro del análisis e informes previos de Rail Canyon.

 **0-0-0**

Una hora después…

E-123, habiendo entrando a la base por el reciente boquete mayúsculo que realizara. Hace contacto con sus compañeros en el extremo suroeste:

—Bien hecho. Con todo el alboroto, les tomará tiempo organizarse —Rouge lo recibe con una sonrisa.

—En fin, hora de separarnos. Omega, acércate.

Atendiendo a la petición del erizo negro, revela el panel de acceso en su espalda. Este teclea algunos comandos y después anuncia:

—Programa entrante: Eliminado.

Aran, alejado de los agentes hace un gesto cuestionativo, al que Rouge responde:

—Borramos el programa de infiltración para que no puedan rastrearlo fácilmente. Por cierto, ¿no tienes frío?

Sumido en la situación actual, apenas reparaba en el hecho de que estaba desnudo.

—Llegando a Central City, las compras corren de mi cuenta —guiña un ojo, coqueta.

—Gracias —corresponde amable, mirándola fijamente.

Este acto no pasa desapercibido para "Relámpago Negro", quien en vísperas de decir algo, recibe una alerta sonora en su comunicador.

—Es el código "Ámbar", ¿no es así? —"Huracán Nocturno" dice seguro.

—¿Código Ámbar? —"Esmeralda Blanca" responde, extrañada.

—Un llamado solo ejecutado por el alto mando de G.U.N. Reservado para agentes especiales.

—Tower me solicita en su oficina. Después de todo, no nos hemos reportado.

—¿Responderás?

—No hay elección. Rouge, advierte a los Chaotix y ocúltense hasta que regrese.

—Bien. Salgamos de aquí.

Shadow llama nuevamente a su motocicleta por control remoto. Una vez aborda, los murciélagos se elevan, Omega se posiciona a su lado y los 4 finalmente abandonan el perímetro. Separándose poco después en la carretera hacia diferentes destinos.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **"ASIGNACION: ROUGE" Vuelve despues de 2 años con nuevo capitulo :)**

 **Lamento profundamente a los pocos seguidores de esta historia por la larga ausencia. Aunque me habia comprometido a entregarla el año anterior, cuestiones como la perdida de internet, gracias a circunstancias fuera de control, forzaron dar prioridad a las historias con mayores capitulos y lectores.**

 **La situacion no ha cambiado, por lo tanto no tocare mas fechas tentativas. Si esto los obliga a pasar de ella, lo entiendo perfectamente. De igual manera, escribo por crecimiento personal y no por complacer u agradar XD.**

 **Mas accion dentro de "Rail Canyon" con el "Team Dark" y "Huracan Nocturno" junto a un nuevo cameo: E-91, conocida como "Kunoichi" o "Lady Ninja" cuya aparicion unica en el anime "Sonic X" tendra un rol importante en este y otros capitulos por venir.**

 ***Mas referencias a "RESIDENT EVIL" con la "Jaula". Una variante del pasillo laser, muy comun dentro de los titulos de la saga.**

 ***El soundtrack escogido para esta ocasion: "Black Intruder" perteneciente a "Digimon: Tamers" pueden apreciarlo individualmente o a traves de mi Fan page de facebook.**

 **Sin mas, les deseo una lectura amena.**

 **¡FELIZ VIERNES A TODOS! ...DISFRUTEN.**


End file.
